Questions of Happiness
by AwesomeMama
Summary: Ayano and Kuroha had to stay together for the night. What will happen while they are inside a room, alone? A Kuroha/Ayano fanfic.


I am back from tHE DEAD.

Nah, it's not like you all missed me or anything- Well, anyways!

There's this Kagepro crack ship that's been going on lately. It's KuroAya! Basically it's Kuroha and Ayano, together- Somehow, people in Japan seems to ship them as well! So maybe in the series, they have some kind of relationship that we all may or may not know.

The picture you are looking now(the fanfic pic) is one of the scenes obtained in this fanfic-

Enjoy!

* * *

Jin owns Kagerou Project. I only did this fan-fiction.

* * *

"K-Kuro... ha-san..."

"S-shut up, I'm trying."

She gripped my clothes with her small hands tightly while following me.

I... No. We... Have no place to stay.

It was until this stupid place had no purpose. Everyone has escaped. Except _her. _It's somehow raining now, since all the snow melted. Although, the rain had never really bothered me, but...

She couldn't bare the cold. Tch, how weak.

While we were roaming around aimlessly, I caught a sight of a big sign that says "Hotel."

Great. Now we're staying together for the night. How bothersome.

* * *

There was no one at the counter, so barging in won't be a crime. Huh, not that I care otherwise, anyway. This is just for this idiot to stop whining.

"We actually found a place to stay..." she sighed while trying to dry her wet hair. "It's all thanks to you, Kuroha-san!" she turned to me and...

Ah, that smile of hers again.

"Tch. Just shut up and change your clothes. You wouldn't want to get a cold, would you?" I scoffed, trying to get rid of her out of my sight.

"Ah, you're right. But... these are the only clothes that I have."

This girl... How many more trouble can she cause me?

"Just use a towel or something and wait until it gets dry. Simple."

It's weird how her face is suddenly turned red.

"B-but I can't do that! Since you're around, I-" she then looked at the floor bashfully, and seem to cannot finish her sentence.

"Can you just do it?" I told her with an annoyed tone. Sighing, I turned away and sat on a chair near the window.

* * *

"... Why are you so quiet?" I asked, realizing that she had been silent for the past few minutes.

She hesitated on telling what after I told her off.

"You... You promise not to peak me?"

"Why would I even do that...? I have no interest in your physical figure."

She kept quiet again. Why is she so shy...?

* * *

Finally, she went inside the bathroom.

I can hear the water flowing down to the floor, and to the drain. This is somehow making me nervous... Why? Is it because she's inside there, naked?

Ack, no good. My face is overheating again.

* * *

She sure is taking her time.

"What are you doing in there so long?" I asked, shouting slightly to let her hear me from the other side of the door.

"I-I have my rights!" she answered while a shaky voice. Heh, she must have been nervous.

"Come out whenever." I huffed.

Ah, come to think of it... My clothes are wet. While she's not out yet, I could take them off and try to dry them. I took my clothes off and hanged them to the window.  
In process, a loud thunder appeared and lightning struck the electricity, causing the lights to turn off.

"Hya...!"

Was that Ayano? That was clearly her.

"Ayano!? What's wrong?" I shouted in concern.

I got no reply.

Sheesh, why is she making me so worried? I walked towards the bathroom door slowly. The sound of thunder came again, louder than before.

"No, stop, stop! No more...!" I heard her loud cry again.

With no hesitation, I kicked the door open and ran up to her.

She was crying on the ground. While she was covering her ears, she barely looked up to me when I came in. She already has a towel on, so I don't think she'll get mad at me...

With a frown, I kneeled to the floor and embraced her tightly. It was until then that I realized that the shower was still running. **  
**

I don't know why, but... I just felt like I had to do that.

"You idiot. What were you thinking...?"

She kept quiet. But her body was trembling. Why? From cold? Fear? Both?

I tighten the hug so she could talk(At least that's how I think it'll work...).

* * *

She then rests her body, and the shivering lessened.

"I'm sorry... I was scared of the thunder."

She apologized with a weak tone.

"Geez... Do you know how worried I am?"

She looked at me with such eyes. I can also see a few shades of red on her face.

"You were... worried?"

... Damn. I wasn't thinking on what I was saying before.

Embarrassed, I shoved her away and avoided her gaze. "Shut up."

She... giggled. Ah, how stupid of me. I can feel myself overheating again.

* * *

It was about an hour ago after that happened. She's just sitting on the ground, trying to dry her clothes and hair.

Ah, did I mention that she's wearing _my_ clothes now?

Lucky for her, mine dried faster.

Though, it is getting too quiet and awkward. This is too weird for me.

"... Kuroha-san."

I thought my heart stopped for a moment. "What?"

"It's... New years on 'that place', right?"

Crap, I forgot about that. "Yeah. So, what?"

"... Nothing." she sounded rather disappointed, as if she was hoping for something.

Huh, why would I care. It's not anything special anyway.

"It's really dark now, huh."

Does she really want to have a conversation now? With me, topless.

"What, are you getting sleepy?"

She turned to me and scratched her cheek, saying, "You knew?" and chuckled shyly.

"Well, go to bed, then." I said while looking at her.

"What about you?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"I don't sleep. Just go and take the bed."

* * *

Ayano was already sleeping. She seemed so tired.

"Humans... Pathetic." I muttered beneath my breath.

While I was enjoying my quiet time alone, I heard a faint voice. Is she... sleep-talking?

I crawled to her side and stared. Why am I even doing this?

After a while, she muttered again.

"... Sen...pai..."

Hm? Senpai? Who could she refer to...?

"Ku...roha-senpai..."

... Me?

Ah, she's giggling in her sleep. How weird.

I leaned in to her close and took hold of her cheek.

* * *

...

... Wait...

I **what!?**

What was I about to do? I couldn't be thinking of... kissing her, right...?

In quickly sat up and face-palmed myself. Why am I becoming like this...?

What is this weird feeling that I have whenever I face her?

_Could it be...?_

While my hand is still covering a part of my overheating face, I cursed.

"... Damn it, Ayano."

* * *

idk man

i just bang'd on the ending

I'm not sure how the Heat-Haze works so... I'm sorry if I got anything wrong! These are probably my fictional routes in Kagepro, so... Yeah!

Well, overall, thank you for reading! I had this plan while drawing the cover photo for this story. Also, I got the idea from a friend of mine! We were role-playing as Ayano and Kuroha, almost exactly like this!

Check her out!: 3959259

And again, thank you for your time on reading this. Feel free to review!

Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
